Persahabatan 2 Dunia
by Masayama Yuki
Summary: gimana jadinya kalau ternyata seorang Kagamine Len yang bersahabat dengan Kaito Shion yang ternyata bukan dari dunia yang sama warning ooc,abal dan gak nyambung ada pairing LenxLuka dikit


**Persahabatan 2 Dunia**

Dua Dunia

itu melebihi segalanya, tak mengenal apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Persahabatan itu terkadang tak mesti memenuhi logika, bahkan terkadang tidak masuk di akal

Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len. Aku masih duduk di kelas 10 di sebuah SMA favorit di kotaku. Aku adalah seorang anak yang bisa dibilang pendiam, kalem dan gak suka merusuh. Aku juga kurang suka bergaul–tapi bukan berarti aku tak punya teman. Di sekolah aku mempunyai beberapa teman yang cukup dekat denganku. Begitu juga dengan lingkungan rumahku yang notabene aku baru menetap 2 tahun di lingkungan itu.

"Permisi! Len!" seseorang memanggil namaku dari luar rumah. Aku yang kebetulan sedang sendiri di rumah langsung berlari menuju depan rumah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kaito?" kataku ketika membuka pintu. "Ayo masuk," ajakku.

Kaito, dialah teman–atau lebih tepatnya sahabat– yang paling dekat dengan diriku. Dialah yang sangat mengerti akan diri dan hatiku. Dia tidak satu sekolahan denganku, dan anehnya aku juga tidak mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Ketika kutanya, dia hanya selalu mengatakan bahwa rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Perkenalan kami bermula pada 2 tahun yang lalu, beberapa hari sejak aku menetap di rumah ini.

*flashbackmodeon*

2 Tahun yang Lalu

Aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku dengan agak kencang. Aku masih hijau di kompleks perumahan ini. Dari kejauhan, kusadari bahwa ada seorang anak lelaki tepat tak jauh di depanku. Aku mencoba untuk mengerem, baik itu rem di tanganku bahkan menggunakan kakiku.

"Awas! Awas!" teriakku sambil menunjuk anak itu. Anak itu hanya bisa diam, sedangkan sepedaku masih berjalan. Aku terus berusaha untuk menghentikan laju sepedaku.

'Cit! Sret!' suara rem sepeda dan gesekan kakiku di tanah semakin mendekati anak itu, dan…

"Fiuh!" kataku lega ketika sepedaku berhenti dan tidak menabraknya. Kulihat wajah anak itu mulai pucat.

"Maaf ya! Maaf!" kataku pada anak itu. Anak itu masih diam.

"Ng.. Ehem!" aku mengayunkan tanganku di depan matanya.

"Eh, iya. Aku maafin," anak itu mulai sadar.

"Aku anak baru di sini. Aku Len," kataku sambil meletakkan sepedaku. Aku menyodorkan tangan kananku kepadanya. Dia menyambut sodoran tanganku.

"Aku Kaito," kata anak itu singkat.

"Kamu anak sini?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. "Yang mana rumahnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di dekat sini kok. Kamu anak baru? Dimana rumahmu?" Kaito mulai bertanya.

"Di sana, nomor 23," jawabku. "Kamu kelas berapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kelas 8. Kamu?" jawabnya.

"Sama dong," jawabku. "Eh, aku balik dulu ya. Kalo kamu mau, kamu datang aja ke rumahku," kataku pada Kaito. Kaito hanya mengangguk. Aku menaiki sepedaku dan mulai mengayuh sambil melambaikan tangan ke Kaito.

"Aku denger kamu gak sekolah tadi?" tanya Kaito sambil kami berdua berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Iya. Aku gak enak badan tadi," jawabku.

"Hm.. Keliatan dari suara mu. Udah aku bilang sama kamu, jangan kebanyakan makan minum yang dingin-dingin," kata Kaito. Memang Kaito paling dekat dan perhatian kepadaku.

"Iya, kamu Cerewet banget sih," kataku bercanda. Kami berdua tertawa. Aku duduk di kursi komputerku, sementara Kaito duduk di kasurku sambil membaca majalah yang kebetulan ada di atas kasurku.

"Idih.. Cowok kok baca majalah?" ledek Kaito.

"Heh? Itu kan majalah bebas, cowok atau cewek bebas bacanya," kataku.

"By the way, ada apa nih kemari?" tanyaku.

"Lah? Kan udah aku bilang, aku mau tau kenapa kamu tadi gak datang sekolah," jawab Kaito.

"Oh iya. Tapi, kamu tau darimana aku gak sekolah tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya ampun, Len, Len. aku kan kenal juga sama teman sebangku kamu, si Neru Akita,". Aku tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kaito, walaupun aku dan dia tidak satu sekolah namun kami memang dekat. Sore itu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain playstation hingga malam menjelang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Len," kata Kaito pamit saat aku sudah mengantarkannya sampai teras rumahku.

"Iya, iya. Oh ya, kamu naik apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya naik motor. Kenapa?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Oh, kok aku gak denger suara motor kamu tadi ya?" kataku bingung.

"Ah, kamu mungkin kebetulan aja gak denger," kata Kaito. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, ya, ya! Hati-hati kamu ya," kataku. Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya, dan melajukan motornya. Sementara aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bingung. Kenapa aku gak mendengar suara motor Kaito saat dia datang? Kenapa dia harus naik motor padahal dia mengaku bahwa rumahnya dekat dari rumahku? Memang aku sering dibuat bingung dengan keanehan2 dirinya. Mataku terasa berat. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur di jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

itu tak jauh berbeda dengan perjalanan yang berliku dan penuh batuan. Bukan persahabatan jika hanya ada suka tanpa duka. Jika hanya ada kebersamaan tanpa coba an yang membuat kerusuhan

7 Bulan yang Lalu

Aku baru saja mengirim sebuah sms ke Kaito untuk mengajak mengitari kota naik motorku. Kaito langsung terima dan mengatakan akan menunggu di persimpangan kompleks perumahan.

"Mau kemana sih, Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Muter2 aja, ke mall, kemana ajalah!" jawabku.

"Oh.. Oke deh.." kata Kaito. Dia naik ke motorku dan aku segera memacu motorku.

Sejam sudah kami jalan-jalan memutari kota. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Aku memacu motor dengan kencang. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan olehku jika membawa motor selalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kurasakan ada suatu getaran di belakang badanku. Terkadang ada sebuah lirihan yang kudengar. Namun, karena kecepatan motorku yang tinggi membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di belakang. Sampai akhirnya, aku merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di punggungku. Namun, entah mengapa aku masih tidak menggubris hal itu, sampai akhirnya Kaito menepuk punggung belakangku di persimpangan kompleks perumahan. Aku menghentikan laju motorku.

"Kaito, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat wajah Kaito yang pucat. Seluruh badannya penuh dengan keringat.

"Ak, Ak, u, Aku trau, trauma, Len," jawab Kaito dengan nafas yang tersengal sehingga membuatnya berkata sepatah-patah.

"Maksud kamu?" tanyaku lagi. Kaito masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi.

"Kamu gila ya, Len! kamu tau gak aku tuh trauma! aku gak bisa dibawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi! Kenapa daritadi kamu gak mengerti aku? aku sakit tadi, tau gak!" Kaito membentakku. Aku terdiam. Selama ini aku memang tidak mengetahui kalau Kaito memiliki trauma.

"Maafin aku, Kai" kataku pelan.

"Gimana kalo kamu ada di posisi ku? Bisa gak kamu rasakan? aku sakit!" kata Kaito dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatapi kecerobohanku sehingga membuatku kehilangan sahabatku.

Setibanya di rumah, aku mencoba untuk menelpon Kaito. Namun, tidak diangkat. Sms ku juga tidak tersampaikan. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, sangat bersalah. Aku terduduk di sudut kamarku, tempat biasaku merasakan perih. Aku terpuruk kehilangan sahabat seperti Kaito. Kaito bukan hanya sahabat, dia sudah menjadi saudara, adik, dan kakak bagiku.

Sudah seminggu aku terpuruk. Terasa berat bagiku. Seminggu bagaikan seribu tahun. Biasanya, selalu ada Kaito yang membuat waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Usahaku untuk meminta maaf melalui telepon dan sms terus gagal. Sudah kucoba untuk mencari rumah Kaito, tapi nihil. Orang sekitar persimpangan kompleks bahkan tidak mengetahui anak bernama Kaito. Sifatku yang menjadi pendiam membuat teman-teman sekelasku menanyaiku terus. Namun, kuhanya mengatakan tak ada masalah padaku.

Sepuluh hari berlalu.. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi malas di teras rumahku. Aku masih meratapi kesalahanku terhadap Kaito.

Samar-samar aku melihat ke arah luar pagar rumahku. Seorang anak cowok yang memakai jaket putih sedang berdiri di depan pagar itu. Rintik hujan mulai menitik di tubuh anak itu. Sepertinya, aku mengenal dia.

"Kaito!" pekikku ketika aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia adalah Kaito. Aku langsung berlari membuka pagar dan menghampirinya.

"Kaito! Maafin aku, Kai. aku tau aku salah!" kataku pada Kaito. Hujan yang tadi rintik-rintik mulai menjadi deras dan membasahi kami berdua.

"aku juga, Len. Maafin aku karena waktu itu aku emosi. Maafin aku karena sempat membuat kamu bingung. Selama ini aku lagi pulang ke kampung aku, jadi aku gak bisa nerima telpon dan sms kamu," jelas Kaito. Aku mengangguk. Aku mengajaknya untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Len, maafin aku jika suatu saat sebuah kejujuran harus terucap dan pasti membuat hati kamu sakit," kata Kaito. Aku dan Kaito sedang berada di sebuah taman yang entah dimana letaknya. Namun, taman ini seperti familiar di mataku.

"Apa maksudnya, Kai?" tanyaku. Kaito berjalan dan membelakangiku, angin menerpa rambutnya.

"Persahabatan itu terkadang harus berakhir juga," kata Kaito. Sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku kaget.

"Apa maksud kamu, Kai?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum.. Belum sekarang waktunya," jawab Kaito. Dia pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Kai! Kaito! Kaitooo…!" teriakku memanggilnya.

"Tit! Tit! Tit!" sebuah suara jam beker membangunkanku. Aku terbangun dengan tersentak. Kulihat kiri kanan, ternyata aku sedang di kamar. Peristiwa tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi, mimpi itu sangat nyata bagiku. Aku masih berpikir akan maksud mimpi itu. Namun, ketika aku melirik ke arah jam,

Aku langsung bergegas untuk pergi sekolah.

Tepat jam 2 siang, sekolah telah usai. Ketika di gerbang sekolah, aku menabrak seorang cewek. Seorang cewek yang bagiku adalah cewek tercantik di sekolah ini. Dialah idamanku, walau hanya di hatiku. Cuma aku, Kaito dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau aku cinta padanya, Luka.

"Maaf ya Ka. Aku gak liat kamu tadi," kataku meminta maaf padanya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Len-Kun," kata Luka sambil tersipu malu. Aku dan dia pun berpisah.

Di sebrang gerbang, kulihat Kaito sudah menunggu di atas motornya. Kaito memang sering menjemputku saat pulang sekolah. Terkadang, aku juga menjemputnya. Bedanya sekolah membuat kami semakin erat dalam persahabatan.

"Aku ke rumah kamu dong, Kai," kataku pada Kaito.

"Yah, bukannya aku gak mau. Tapi, orangtua ku lagi sibuk di rumah," jawab Kaito.

"Oh, ok. Gak apa deh! kamu ke rumah aku aja ya?" ajakku. Kaito mengangguk, kemudian melajukan motornya.

Setibanya di rumahku, kami langsung menuju kamarku. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di kursi komputerku dan Kaito duduk di kasurku.

"Aku liat, kamu tadi tubrukan sama si Luka," kata Kaito.

"Eh? Iya," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kamu mendam perasaan kamu ke Luka?" tanya Kaito. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Eng… Gak tau deh," jawabku.

"Kamu coba deh untuk nembak dia. aku yakin dia juga suka sama kamu," kata Kaito.

"Ng.. Ta, tapi.. aku kurang yakin, Kai," kataku.

"Kamu harus yakin. Coba aja deh! aku harap sih, besok, kamu nembak dia," kata Kaito meyakinkan.

"Hah? Besok?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kaito mengangguk. Aku masih kurang yakin.

"Kamu pikirin aja dulu deh. aku harus pulang, aku ada urusan. Jangan lupa ya, besok," kata Kaito sambil meninggalkan kamarku. Aku mengejar Kaito sampai akhirnya tiba di teras. Kaito mengeluarkan motornya.

"Oke, Kai! Besok!" kataku setengah teriak ke Kaito. Terlihat ada senyuman simpul dari Kaito.

Besoknya, aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menyatakan cinta ke Luka. Ketika bel tanda akhir berbunyi, Aku menghampiri Luka dan mengajaknya pulang denganku. Luka langsung setuju. Ketika berjalan menuju rumahnya, aku membelokkan motorku ke taman.

"Kok ke sini?" tanya Luka heran.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kataku pada Luka. Aku pun kembali mengumpulkan mental untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Luka.

"Luka, sebenarnya sejak pertama kita bertemu dan berkenalan, sebenarnya aku memiliki rasa yang berbeda padamu. Aku punya rasa lain, rasa cinta terhadapmu," kataku. Luka terlihat kikuk saat kuberkata seperti itu. Aku mencoba tersenyum, dan meraih tangan Luka. (oke saya tau ini absurd)

"Luka, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku. Luka masih terdiam.

"Luka?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku.. Aku mau kok. Sejujurnya aku juga suka sama kamu, Len," kata Luka tersenyum. Aku tersenyum senang. Ku kecup hangat tangan Luka. Sesuatu yang tidak kusadari, ternyata Kaito juga berada di taman itu, tanpa terlihat dariku.

"Len, aku kira waktu itu telah tiba," kata Kaito.

"Tiba? Apa?" tanyaku pada Kaito.

"Kejujuran yang menyakitkan telah tiba, Len. aku harap kamu sanggup menerimanya," jawab Kaito.

"Apa itu, Kai ? Kenapa kamu selalu mengatakan ini?" tanyaku pada Kaito.

"Aku harap kamu mau datang ke sebuah rumah nomor 98 di perumahan kita," kata Kaito. Usai mengucapkan itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku lagi.

"Kaito! Kaito! Apa maksud ini? Kaitooo..!"

"Kaito!" aku terbangun. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.25. Hari ini memang libur. Ku segera bergegas untuk memulai hari ini, dan mencoba mencari rumah nomor 98 yang dikatakan Kaito dalam mimpiku.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, aku pamit dengan orangtuaku untuk pergi. Sekitar 15 menit juga aku mengitari kompleks perumahanku hingga akhirnya aku menemukan rumah bernomor 98.

Kulihat rumah yang cukup megah ini. Namun anehnya, cat rumah ini mulai kusam. Keadaannya juga sepi dan seperti tak terawat. Kucoba untuk membuka pagar rumah itu dan masuk ke areal pekarangannya. Tiba di depan pintu, aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Permisi!" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada suara ataupun sahutan. Perasaanku tidak enak, bulu kudukku berdiri. Namun, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ketika baru saja tiga langkah ku masuk ke dalam, kumelihat Kaito berdiri tegak 5 meter di hadapanku.

"Kaito?" kataku tak percaya. Wajah Kaito pucat, bibirnya biru dengan bercak darah di sudutnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanyaku pada Kaito.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kejujuran ini harus diungkapkan," jawab Kaito.

"Apa? Kejujuran apa?" tanyaku pada Kaito.

"Len, ini memang tidak masuk akal. Tahukah kamu, kita berbeda dunia. Kita tak di dunia yang sama," jawab Kaito.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Len, aku memang Kaito. Lebih tepatnya, aku arwah Kaito. Aku telah meninggalkan duniamu 2 tahun yang lalu, sehari sebelum kita bertemu," kata Kaito.

"Aku tak mengerti," kataku pada Kaito. Memang, aku memang tidak mengerti maksud Kaito.

"Semasa hidupku, aku adalah orang yang pendiam, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak suka bergaul. Orangtuaku mengira aku memiliki kelainan jiwa. Mereka ingin membuangku. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi karena suatu malam, keluarga kami dibantai oleh perampok," jelas Kaito. Air mata terlihat menetes di pipinya. Aku mulai mengerti maksud Kaito. Kesedihan mulai menerpa diriku.

"Karena itu, ketika aku melihat kamu sebagai anak baru, aku mencoba untuk menjadi temanmu. Aku tahu kamu juga seorang yang memiliki sifat sepertiku. Maka itu, aku berteman denganmu, walau saat itu kita sudah berbeda dunia," lanjut Kaito. Tak sadar olehku, air mataku mulai menetes juga.

"Ke.. Kenapa bi, bisa?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut kamu juga sepertiku. Perumahan ini adalah perumahan yang damai, jangan sampai menjadi dirusak oleh warga asli di sini. Perampok itu bukan warga sini, sehingga perumahan ini masih terjaga," jawab Kaito. Aku tak sanggup. Aku terduduk di lantai. Air mataku terus mengalir.

"Aku harus pergi. Tugasku telah berakhir. Aku telah membuatmu bahagia, dan telah melihatmu bahagia," kata Kaito. Aku menatap Kaito. Aku berlari meraih tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Kau.. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Kai," kataku sambil terisak. "Jangan pergi, Kai," lnjutku.

"Maafin aku, Len. Aku harus pergi. Maaf jika kejujuran ini menyakitkan," kata Kaito. Kami berdua terisak dalam pelukan persahabatan.

"Aku harus pergi, Len," kata Kaito. Perlahan tubuh Kaito menghilang dari pelukanku.

"Kaito! Kaitooo!" teriakku.

"Aku tetap berada di dekatmu. Aku selalu membantumu, melindungimu, tetap mendukungmu. Aku kan ada di hatimu," suara Kaito menggema di ruangan itu. Aku masih terduduk di lantai ruangan itu.

"kamu, kamu tetap sahabat ku. aku kan kuat atas kejujuran kamu!" kataku. Aku mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Ku mengusap wajahku yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku ingin makam aku kamu kunjungi. Berikan keindahan untuk aku. Makam aku ada di taman pemakaman perumahan ini," suara Kaito masih terdengar. Aku mencoba tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu.

Aku berlari menuju motorku, dan segera memacunya ke kompleks pemakaman. Ku mengitari beberapa makam sampai akhirnya kutemukan sebuah makam dengan nama Kaito Shion.

"Kamu tetap aku kenang sebagai sahabat aku, Kai. Aku akan tetap tersenyum meski tanpa kamu. Makasih udah beri aku senyum dan tangis, canda dan tawa selama ini," kataku di depan makam Kaito. Ku meletakkan seikat bunga yang tiba-tiba saja ada di tanganku.

"Aku pulang dulu, KAi," kataku sambil mengelus batu nisannya. Aku bangkit dan kemudian pergi dari makam itu.

Beberapa Minggu Kemudian

Hubunganku dengan Luka semakin mesra. Aku telah melepas Kaito, walau dia tetap ada dihatiku. Kini, aku telah memilih seseorang sebagai sahabatku. Neru, si anak pendek, teman sebangkuku telah menjadi sahabatku. Sifat pendiam dan malas bergaul telah hilang berkat persahabatan dua dunia.


End file.
